Kategoria:Vdekje 1950
Diplomacia është mirëmbajtja e marrëdhënieve në mes të shteteve, nëpërmjet marrëveshjeve si dhe metodave të zbatuara deri tek marrëveshja. Përndryshe diplomacia ndryshe thirret edhe arti i marrëveshjeve. Shtetet kuvendon ndërmjet veti, mbrojnë interesat e tyre, njoftojnë njëra tjetrën, i përparojnë marrëdhëniet kryesisht nëpërmjet të dërguarve dhe pranimin e të dërguarve nga shteti përkatës. Të dërguarit janë misionar, ambasadorë ose grupe të dërguara dhe sipas rastit në rast (lat. ad hoc, mision special). Shefi i misionit dhe personat diplomatik d.m.th Diplomati, gëzojnë imunitet dhe të drejta të veçanta. Makiaveli ishte, siç na kujton Meinekeja*, “njeriu i parë që zbuloi natyrën e vërtetë të raison d’état”-it (arsye shtetërore-B.K.), dhe përballë saj kjo doktrinë kishte ndërlikime të shumta për metodat e ambasadorit. Shi për këtë, në rrëfimin e tij për “sistemin italian” të diplomacisë, Harold Nikolsoni vë theks të veçantë mbi shkrimet e Makiavelit, si për çka shfaqin, ashtu edhe për ndikimin mbi diplomacinë që thuhet se kanë pasur . Duket me vlerë të shtohet edhe që metoda e tij e përgjithshme, domethënë “realizmi” i pakompromis që shenjoi në veprën e tij një shkëputje të tillë me filozofinë klasike politike, ishte metoda e imituar gati dy shekuj më vonë nga Abraham de Vikeforti, autori i doracakut më të madh mbi praktikën diplomatike të ancient régime (sistemi politik e shoqëror i Francës përpara Revolucionit të vitit 1789-B.K.). Karriera diplomatike e Makiavelit Nuk ishin vetëm rrethanat e kohës që i dhanë Makiavelit një rast tepër të çmuar për të vërejtur çështjet e diplomacisë. Ai vinte nga një familje që, megjithëse në rrethana modeste, kishte qenë e rëndësishme në politikën e Fiorentinës për më shumë se dy shekuj dhe më 1498, vetëm në moshën 29 vjeçare, u caktua kancelar i dytë i republikës, edhe pse me sa duket s’kishte përvojë të mëparshme administrative. Kancelaria e dytë merrej kryesisht me letërkëmbimin për territoret e Fiorentinës, por një muaj pas marrjes së kësaj detyre Makiaveli u bë edhe sekretar i Dhjetëshes së Luftës. Ky ishte nënkomiteti me ndikim i qeverisë fiorentine - signoria - i ngarkuar me punët e saj të jashtme dhe Makiaveli erdhi në diplomaci nga shërbimi ndaj saj, vetëm katër vjet pasi pushtimi francez e kishte zhytur gadishullin në trazira. Kancelari i parë, Marçelo Adriani, ishte edhe profesor n’universitet edhe “më shumë i interesuar në poezinë greke sesa në politikën italiane” . Si pasojë, Makiaveli luajti një rol më të rëndësishëm në çështjet e Dhjetëshes së Luftës sesa mund t’ia lejonte vendi i tij zyrtar. Gjithë letërkëmbimi kalonte nga tryeza e tij dhe atij i kërkohej të shkruante shumë letra, veçanërisht udhëzime për ambasadorët . Mbas vitit 1506 ai gjithashtu ishte njëmendësisht ministri i mbrojtjes i republikës . Me më shumë interes për qëllimet tona, gjithsesi, është se Makiavelit i kërkohej t’udhëtonte shpesh jashtë për llogari të Dhjetëshes, jo vetëm brenda Italisë, por edhe më larg si p.sh. në Francë apo Gjermani. Biografi i tij, Ridolfi, përshkruan rolet e tij të ndryshme sa i përket kësaj: “Nganjëherë… atyre a kancelarëve u besoheshin mandate e deri edhe ambasada, kur për të kursyer, për shkak të natyrës së çështjes apo për arsye të tjera ata signoria nuk dëshironin të dërgonin një ambasador të vërtetë. Kancelarët e dërguar në misione të tilla nuk thirreshin ambasadorë a oratorë, por të dërguar (mandatari). Ata nuk dërgoheshin për të negociuar marrëveshje paqeje apo aleanca, por për të vëzhguar e raportuar, për të negociuar çështje të rëndësisë mesatare kur shpejtësia ishte thelbësore, për të shtruar rrugën për ambasadorët e zgjedhur ose nganjëherë për t’i shoqëruar, mbështetur, këshilluar ose mbikqyrur ata” . Gjithsesi, është Hejli që shpreh përfundimin më të rëndësishëm, duke treguar se, në dallim nga ambasadorët, ishin mandatari-t ata “që e shihnin anën e brendshme të marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare më qartë” . Kështu “Sekretari i Fiorentinës”, siç njihej Makiaveli dhe siç i pëlqente të thirrej, ishte n’t’vërtetë për një pjesë të madhe të karrierës së tij diplomat. Makiaveli ishte i përfshirë në dy misione diplomatike brenda Italisë në gjysën e parë të vitit 1499, por nuk e ndërmori misionin e parë të jashtëm deri në korrik 1500, kur shkoi tek oborri aleat i Luigjit XII të Francës, ku mbeti për pothuajse një gjysë viti. Në qershor 1502 Makiaveli u bë “përforcim i fshehtë” i peshkopit të Volterrës, Françesko Soderinit, në një mision n’Urbino, e pushtuar kjo së fundmi nga Çezare Borxhia, që sapo ishte bërë dukë i Romanjës nga i ati, Papa Aleksandri VI. “Duka Valentino”, që ishte në këto rrethana në majë të pushtetit të vet, po përpiqej të krijonte një territor për vetveten në këtë rajon anarkik që kufizohej me Fiorentinën, të cilën ishte i vendosur “ta mbronte”.Makiaveli u dërgua në misione të rëndësishme në Romë (tetor-dhjetor 1503, gusht-tetor 1506), Francë (janar-shkurt 1504, qershor-tetor 1510) dhe Gjermani (1507-8). Ai i ndërmori misionet e tij të fundit diplomatike para shembjes së republikës së Fiorentinës në shtator 1511 , kur u dërgua në Milano dhe mandej prapë në Francë edhe një herë me qëllim që t’i lutej Luigjit të pezullonte thirrjen e kardinalëve frankofilë shizmatikë, që po i ndërlikonin marrëdhëniet e Fiorentinës me Romën. Makiaveli mbeti në detyrë deri më 1512, kur republika e Fiorentinës pagoi çmimin e të mosqenit n’anën e palës fitimtare kur forcat spanjolle të ftuara n’Itali nga papa ia dolën t’i nxirrnin jashtë francezët. Mediçët u kthyen në qytet, republika u shpërbë e më 7 nëntor Makiaveli u pushua nga puna dhe u dërgua në mërgim të brendshëm. Shkrimet rëndësishme Pika e vetme në shkrimet e tij ku Makiaveli i kushton vëmendje të drejtpërdrejtë dhe të mbështetur mënyrës kundrejt rrethanave në të cilat duhet të zhvillohet diplomacia është në letrën e vitit 1522, më pas e quajtur “Advice to Raffaello Girolami when he was sent as Ambassador to the Emperor” (Këshillë Rafaelo Gjirolamit kur ai u dërgua si ambasador te Perandori-B.K.). Është e vërtetë se është një përmbledhje e gjerë e letrave të tij diplomatike, që zakonisht njihen si Legations (Legatat-B.K.), megjithëse këtej e tutje ato do të quhen Misionet, ngaqë ky është titulli i përkthimit mbi të cilin unë jam mbështetur përgjithësisht . Gjithsesi, Misionet ishin deri vonë të zorshme për t’u gjetur për lexuesin anglez dhe s’janë të lehta të përdoren për teori . Unë sigurisht do të mbështetem tek to për këtë krye, por përndryshe, është e këshillueshme të mbeshtetesh kryesisht mbi The Prince (Princi-B.K.) dhe veçanërisht në veprën shumë më të madhe e më të rëndësishme quajtur The Discourses on the First Ten Books of Titus Livy (Ligjërimet mbi dhjetë librat e parë të Tit Livit, tash e mbrapa Ligjërimet-B.K.). Vepra e fundit e madhe e tij, The History of Florence (tash e mbrapa Historia e Fiorentinës), është gjithashtu shumë e dobishme. Këta libra, së bashku me të tjerët, ishin frutet e kohës së lirë të detyruar që kishte Makiaveli pas shkarkimit nga detyra dhe na thonë shumë për pikëpamjet e tij mbi diplomacinë. Groti Groti e prodhoi rrëfimin e tij për ligjin diplomatik gjatë mërgimit në Francë, në veprën e madhe De Jure Belli ac Pacis Libri Tres ndërsa shpresonte - si Makiaveli në rrethana të ngjashme - për rinisjen e karrierës politike. HUGONIS GROTI në vitin 1613, pas ngritjes në detyrën e kryegjyqtarit të Roterdamit, ai ishte drejtuesi de facto i misionit diplomatik n’oborrin e Xhejmsit I t’Anglisë. Shkrimet e rëndësishme Groti ishte një shkrimtar pjellor dhe mes veprave të tij të menduara si më të rëndësishmet nga studentët e Marrëdhënieve Ndërkombëtare janë De Jure Praedae, që u shkrua në dhjetëvjeçarin e parë të shekullit XVII por që nuk u botua deri më 1868; Mare Liberum, mbrojtja e tij e famshme e lirisë së detrave, që u botua së pari më 1609; dhe mbi të gjitha vepra mjeshtërore De Jure Belli ac Pacis Libri Tres libra mbi ligjin e luftës e paqes. Për studentët e diplomacisë është kjo e fundit që kërkon vëmendje. Vepra së pari u shfaq më 1625 dhe ishte, siç u vërejt, frut i viteve të tij të para të mërgimit në Francë. Ajo u ribotua më vonë shumë herë, botimi anglisht, që është më i mundshmi sot, i botuar nga Frensis V. Kelsi më 1925 (shih Lexime të mëtejshme). Edhe pse studentët e jurisprudencës debatojnë mbi qëllimin dhe domethënien e përgjithshme të De Jure Belli ac Pacis, ka pajtim të gjërë tashti që ajo kishte rëndësi të madhe në zhvillimin e ligjit ndërkombëtar, në teorinë e luftës së drejtë dhe në nocionin e një shoqërie ndërkombëtare. Tema qendrore e De Jure Belli ac Pacis është ligji i luftës dhe ligji diplomatik vetë nuk është më shumë se një poshtëshënim i gjatë: Kreu 18 i Librit 2, që Groti e quajti “E drejta e përfaqësimit diplomatik”. Pjesërisht për shkak të shkurtësisë së këtij trajtimi dhe pjesërisht për shkak të ndikimit të tij mbi Grotin, do të jetë me vlera t’i referohemi një rrëfimi shumë më të gjatë mbi ligjin diplomatik shkruar vetëm katërdhjetë vjet më herët. Ky është De Legationbus Libri Tres, botuar nga Alberiko Xhentili, protestant nga Marshi i Ankonës që kishte kërkuar strehim nga inkuizicioni italian n’Anglinë e Mbretëreshës Elizabeta I dhe ishte caktuar të jepte Të drejtën romake n’Oksford. Xhentilit iu kushtua vëmendje kur më 1584 përdori doktrinën e të drejtës s’ambasadës për të shtjelluar kundër ligjshmërisë së dënimit t’ambasadorit spanjoll Bernadino de Mendoza për bashkëpunim në komplotin e Trokmortonit kundër Elizabetës. Libri i tij ishte prodhim i përfshirjes së tij në këtë ras dhe, si ai i Grotit, ishte rishtypur në vargun e “Klasikëve në Ligjin Ndërkombëtar” (shih “Lexime të mëtejshme”). Ai është përshkruar me të drejtë si “vepra më e hershme madhore mbi ligjin diplomatik”. Diplomacia në Sistemin e Grotit Megjithë përshkrimin e zakonshëm si “grotian” t’asaj pikëpamjeje të marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare në të cilën skena qendrore komandohet nga një shoqëri ndërkombëtare e mishëruar në rregulla dhe instituticione si diplomacia, është e vërtetë që te vetë Groti gjehet vetëm një version i zbehtë i kësaj pikëpamjeje. Duke përjashtuar luftën dhe ligjin ndërkombëtar, ai i kushton disi pak vëmendje institucioneve të mbetura të shoqërisë ndërkombëtare, mes të cilave - siç u përmend - diplomacisë vetë. Por është e qartë nga “Prolegomena” që kjo ndodh sepse ai i sheh subjektet si diplomacia si përtej rrokjes së tij dhe jo ngaqë i gjykon të parëndësishme. Në çdo rast, mbetet dëshmia e qartë në pjesë të De Jure Belli ac Pacis - si dhe dëshmia e nënkuptuar gjithandej - që diplomacia luan një rol jetik në sistemin e tij të përgjithshëm. Dëshmia e nënkuptuar gjehet në bindjen e tij që të gjitha aspektet e marrëdhënieve (përfshirë ato luftarake) ndërmjet shteteve (përfshirë ato jo-kristianë) i nënshtrohen ligjit, sepse cili është një nga ndihmuesit më të mëdhenj në këtë ligj përveç diplomacisë? Një përfundim i kësaj është që Groti pret që diplomacia të jetë e suksesshme dhe kjo ndodh sepse ai ka besim të madh në mirësinë, racionalitetin dhe mbi të gjitha të qenët të shoqërueshëm të qenieve njerëzore. Në veçanti, ai pret që shtetet (që janë thjesht shoqëri njerëzish) të jenë në gjendje ta kuptojnë pamjen e gjatë t’interesave të tyre dhe kështu, mes gjërave të tjera, t’i mbajnë gjithmonë premtimet e veta. Në çdo rast, ata sigurisht që duhet, qoftë nëse këto premtime i jepen piratëve, tiranëve apo armiqve dhe pavarësisht nëse ata janë apo jo të pafe, ngaqë siç thekson Lauterpakti për Grotin kjo është “dogma kryesore e ligjit të natyrës”. Në këtë dhe në mënyra të tjera duke e kundërshtuar raison d’état-in e vështirë (sa nga kundërshtimi për të vënë re ithtarët e tij të shquar, sa nga këmbëngulja e përsëritur mbi rregullin themelor që shtetet e mira duhet të sillen si njerëz të mirë) ai ka biles një “qasje shumë të kufizuar” ndaj doktrinës së rebus sic stantibus. Dëshmia e qartë për rolin jetik të luajtur nga diplomacia në sistemin e Grotit nxjerr krye për shkak t’armiqësisë së tij të madhe me luftën. Vajtja në luftë mund të ndodhë vetëm kur kjo është e drejtë; për më tej, pasojat e saj shkatërrimtare diktojnë që kur ka dyshime mbi këtë gjë ajo duhet të braktiset ashtu sikur për të njëjtën arsye dëshmia e prodhuar në një gjyq që merret me një krim madhor është jo-përfundimtare dhe është më mirë të lëshosh një fajtor sesa të dënosh një të pafajshëm. Në çdo rast, shton Groti, ka “tri metoda me të cilat mund të pengohet që mosmarrëveshjet të kthehen në luftë dhe nuk është e vështirë të gjehet që e para e këtyre të renditura është negociata, ose ajo që Groti e quan metoda e “konferencës”. E dyta është arbitrimi, të cilin mbretërit kristianë janë veçanërisht të detyruar ta përdorin. Ndërsa Groti e sheh qartë këtë si një proces juridik më fort sesa ndërmjetësim, është po aq e qartë se ai e sheh diplomacinë si të nevojshme me qëllim të mbajtjes dhe bashkëpunimit të konferencave t’arbitrazhit. Ai me gjasë do të kishte menduar gjithashtu që është thelbësore të sigurohet pranimi i gjykimit të tyre. Ajo që thotë n’t’vërtetë është që “do t’ishte e leverdisshme, vërtet e nevojshme, të mbahen konferenca të caktuara të fuqive kristiane, ku ata që nuk kanë interesa mund të zgjidhin mosmarrëveshjet e të tjerëve dhe ku, n’t’vërtetë, mund të ndërmerren hapa për t’i detyruar palët ta pranojnë paqen me kushte të drejta”. Metoda e tretë e shënuar nga Groti për zgjidhjen e mosmarrëveshjeve pa luftë është përcaktimi me short ose një variant i kësaj, me duel. Megjithëse ai nuk e thotë, është e vështirë të thuhet se si mund të përcaktohen dhe t’aktivizohen të trija këto metoda përveç se me mjete të diplomacisë. Përfundimisht, nëse lufta shpërthen gjithsesi, Groti vëzhgon që “jo vetëm dalin shumë çështje gjatë luftës që s’mund të trajtohen përveç se me ambasadorë, por edhe paqja vetëm zor se mund të bëhet me ndonjë mjet tjetër”. Ambasadorët dhe sovraniteti Në kreun 18 të De Jure Belli ac Pacis, gjithsesi, ne e shohim Grotin të merret drejtpërdrejt me diplomacinë, megjithëse ai e kufizon veten në dhënien e një rrëfimi të ligjit që përfshin punën e agjentëve diplomatikë. Me mjaft zemërgjerësi ai na shpëton nga fjalët e zgjatura hyrëse dhënë nga Xhentili në shpjegimin e tij të ligjit diplomatik, por jep disa gjithsesi e ato nuk janë pa interes. Ai fillon duke e thënë troç në lidhje me këtë se e drejta e përfaqësimit nuk rrjedh nga ligji natyror po nga “ligji i kombeve” domethënë, praktika e zakonshme e shteteve. Gjithsesi, rastet që ai citon më vonë me qëllim që të shfaqë praktikën e zakonshme vijnë më shumë nga Greqia dhe Roma e lashtë. Në çdo rast, Groti këmbëngul mandej se e drejta e përfaqësimit është, me një përjashtim, një veçori veç e sovranitetit. Me fjalë të tjera, ndërsa guvernatorët provincialë për shembull mund të përdorin përfaqësuesit në vende të tjera (të vjen në mend agjenti i mbajtur nga Guiçardini në Romë për të mbrojtur interesat e veta vetiake, shih disa faqe më parë), vetëm ata të dërguar nga “sunduesit me pushtete sovrane” në trupa të ngjashëm gëzojnë të drejtën e përfaqësimit. Kjo ishte e pakundërshtueshme. Xhentili kishte arritur tek e njëjta pikë para tij dhe Vikeforti do ta zhvillonte atë më gjatë jo shumë më vonë. Gjithsesi, Groti thotë se një përjashtim është nga rrethanat e luftës civile dhe në këtë ai shkon përtej Xhentilit dhe qortohet për këtë nga Vikeforti. “Në luftrat civile”, thotë Groti, “nevoja nganjëherë hap rrugën për ushtrimin e kësaj të drejte përfaqësimit, edhe pse në mënyrë të parregullt. Një rast i tillë do të paraqitet”, vazhdon ai, “kur një popull është ndarë në pjesë pothuajse të barabarta saqë është e dyshimtë se cila prej dy palëve e ka sovranitetin; dhe përsëri, kur dy njerëz me praktikisht të drejta të barabarta po hahen për gëzimin e një froni. Në rrethana të tilla”, përfundon Groti, “një popull i vetëm konsiderohet në këtë kohë si dy popuj”. N’t’vërtetë, thotë Vikeforti, ky mëtim nuk mbështetet nga praktika e shtetit e shekullit XVII, edhe pse pranon që do t’ishte e arsyeshme nëse ndonjëra palë në një luftë civilë do t’ia lëshonte të drejtën e përfaqësimit tjetrës” , që, siç ndodh, ishte interpretimi i ligjit i Xhentilit. Vendi i Grotit në këtë çështje është qartësisht më radikali dhe në mënyrë të shquar realist: ai sugjeron pashmangshmërinë e njohjes së pushtetit. Prapseprap, kjo paraqet vështirësi të mëdha. E para nga këto është çështja e vendimit se mbi ç’baza do të përcaktohet pesha e palëve përkatëse në luftën civile dhe mandej të zbatohet ai në dritën e fakteve, që pa dyshim do të vihen vetë në dyshim. A është faktori vendimtar fuqia relative emërore e forcave të tyre t’armatosura, apo proporcioni i territorit të popullsisë dhe mjetet ekonomike e strategjike në zotërimin e tyre? Çështja e dytë rrjedh nga vëzhgimi i Vikefortit i pranuar gjerësisht që “nuk ka shenjë më shembëlluese sovraniteti sesa e drejta e dërgimit dhe pritjes s’ambasadorëve”. Duke qenë kështu, jashtë pranimi i “ambasadorëve” nga palët ndërluftuese do t’i japë sovranitet “popujve” të veçantë, siç thotë Groti. Gjithsesi, kjo me gjasë do të jetë e papranueshme nga palët për shkak se nëse ato pajtohen mbi ndonjë gjë është ajo se ata përbëjnë pjesë të një populli a shteti. Ky është shkaku, sigurisht, se pse në periudhën prej revolucionit në Kinë më 1949 “Republika e Kinës” (RK) në Tajvan s’mund t’i çojë as nëpër mend marrëdhëniet diplomatike me një shtet që ka marrëdhënie të tilla me “Republikën Popullore të Kinës” (RPK): ashtu si RPK-ja, ajo mëtonte t’ishte qeveria e krejt Kinës. Ia vlen të përmendet gjithsesi që në vitet e fundit është gjetur një zgjidhje pragmatike për çështjen e përballur por jo të zgjidhur si duhet nga Groti. Kjo ka qenë thjesht për shtetet e jashtme që kanë marrëdhënie diplomatike me njërën palë të një përplasjeje civile dhe marrëdhënie jo-zyrtare me palën tjetër, duke qenë dallimet në praktikë jo shumë të mëdha. Kështu në vitet 1970, Shtetet e Bashkuara e mirëpritën një “zyrë ndërlidhjeje” nga RPK-ja përveç “ambasadës” ekzistuese të RK-së, ndërsa një numër i madh shtetesh pranuan një lloj të ngjashëm përfaqësimi nga “Republika Turke e Qipros Veriore” pothuajse përbotshmërisht jo të njohur kundrejt një ambasade apo komisioni të lartë nga Republika e Qipros. A duhen pritur gjithmonë ambasadorët? Duke përcaktuar se ambasadorët mund të përdoren vetëm nga “sunduesit me pushtete sovrane” në marrëdhëniet e tyre me sundues të ngjashëm, Groti shqyrton mandej nëse ata duhen “pranuar” gjithmonë apo jo, duke vërejtur mëtimin e disa autorëve që kjo është vërtet një nga “të drejtat” e ambasadorëve. N’t’vërtetë nuk ishte n’atë kohë, siç ishte plotësisht i ndërgjegjshëm Groti, dhe nuk është as sot, sepse Konventa mbi Marrëdhëniet Diplomatike e Vjenës e vitit 1961, që kodifikoi ligjin e zakonshëm diplomatik, shpreh qartë dhe pa dilema që “Vënia e marrëdhënieve diplomatike ndërmjet shteteve dhe themelimi i misioneve të përhershme diplomatike, ndodh me pajtim të përbashkët”. Siç kishte treguar Xhentili më herët, “do të bëhej ngatërresë e madhe në ligjin ndërkombëtar nëse dikush do ta kishte privilegjin e ndalimit të ardhjes s’ambasadave, ligj që ngul këmbë dhe thotë që kontrolli i dikujt mbi çështjet e veta duhet të jetë përfundimtar dhe i padhunueshëm”. Është e vërtetë, thotë Groti, që ligji i kombeve e ndalon kthimin e ambasadorëve “pa shkak” por ai menjëherë ofron një renditore të ngjeshur t’arsyeve që e justifikojnë gjerësisht një sundues të mbyllë derën e vet: “Shkaku… mund të jetë ai që dërgon ambasadorin, ose ai që dërgohet, ose arsyeja për dërgim”. Në rastin e parë, mandej, thotë se një shtet mund të kundërshtojë t’i pranojë ambasadorët nëse dilet kundër vendit nga të cilët ata vijnë, veçanërisht ngaqë ai është ose “i keq”, ose armik. Nuk ka dyshim që ai e kishte drejt këtu edhe pse mund të kishte shtuar shtetet “e këqija” a propos që e drejta e mohimit në rrethana të tilla ishte një gjë, por ushtrimi i saj diçka tjetër. Siç kishte treguar më parë Xhentili, ishte e zakonshme tashmë që ambasadorët të pranoheshin nga shtetet që kontrolloheshin nga të pafetë apo edhe heretikët. Vërtet, libri i tij ishte frymëzuar nga një rast që lidhej me një ambasador nga një shtet katolik (Spanja) në një shtet protestant (Angli). Ai ishte botuar gjithashtu vetëm dy vjet pasi u ngrit në perandorinë muslimane të sulltanit otoman ambasada e parë e përhershme e Anglisë, ku iu bashkua dy ambasadave të tjera kristiane të themeluara tashmë prej kohësh, asaj të Venedikut dhe Francës. Së dyti, Groti vëren se ambasadorët edhe mund të kthehen nëse shihen si të kundërshtueshëm personalisht për shkak të besimeve apo karakterit të tyre, edhe nëse vijnë prej shteteve ndaj të cilëve nuk ka kundërshtim në parim për vënien a vazhdimin e lidhjeve diplomatike. Konventa e Vjenës shpreh bash të njëjtën të drejtë të shtetit pritës, duke e bërë të qartë që një shtet dërgues duhet të marrë pajtimin e të fundit për kreun e emëruar të misionit që po propozon të dërgojë. Gjithsesi, ligji është “zhvilluar”, siç thonë avokatët, pak më shumë në këtë pikë prej kohës së Grotit. Në veçanti, Konventa e Vjenës e kufizon të drejtën e kthimit nga shteti pritës të krerëve të misionit dhe atasheve të shërbimit, ndërsa me nënkuptim Groti e lejon kthimin e çdo pjesëtari të një misioni diplomatik. Konventa e vitit 1961 thotë gjithashtu që nuk nevojitet që një shtet pritës të japë arsye për kundërshtimin e agrément-it*, ndërsa Groti hesht mbi këtë pikë. Së fundmi, Groti thotë se ambasadorëve mund t’u ndalohet hyrja nëse ka arsye për dyshimin se ata janë dërguar për ndonjë qëllim që dëmton interesat e shtetit pritës t’ardhshëm. Në lidhje me këtë ai përmend “nxitjen e njerëzve”, që ishte dhe ka mbetur një burim shqetësimi prej atëherë dhe një frikë e madhe. Prandaj s’është për t’u habitur që ky rregull ka jehuar përgjatë shekujve dhe shfaqet në më shumë se një pikë në Konventën e Vjenës. Groti shton si mendim të mëvonshëm në këtë pikë se një “ambasadë” mund të kundërshtohet kur nuk është “e rangut të duhur, ose kur vjen në një kohë të papërshtatshme”. Dhe mendimi i tij i vënë shumë në dukje është që “legatat e përhershme, siç janë tashti të zakonshme, mund të kundërshtohen me plot të drejtë; sepse ligji i lashtë, në të cilin s’përmenden, na mëson se sa të panevojshme janë”. Këto rishqyrtime sugjerojnë që Groti besonte se një shtet mund të mos e pranonte një ambasador në territorin e tij për çdo arsye, megjithëse ajo që nuk është e qartë nga rrëfimi i hapërdarë i tij është nëse ai mendonte që ligji i kombëve përcaktonte një detyrim për ta bërë të ditur këtë arsye, publikisht ose fshehtësisht. Xhentili s’është më pak i dyfishtë, duke thënë vetëm që “ndalimi duhet ta ketë themelin mbi ndonjë arsye, sepse pa arsye ligjet e përjetshme të kombeve nuk mund të ndryshohen a shfuqizohen nga ndokush”. Dyfishësia e të dyve në këtë pikë ndoshta ishte pasqyrimi i pasigurisë së praktikës, ndërkohë që shfaqin shenjat e tendosjes në mendimin e tyre ndërmjet njohjes së rëndësisë themelore të sovranitetit nga njëra anë dhe vlerës së madhe të diplomacisë nga ana tjetër, i pari duke shtjelluar kundër çdo nevoje për dhënien e arsyeve dhe i dyti duke qenë pro në mënyrë që të mund të pengohej kthimi mendjelehtë apo i pamenduar i ambasadorëve. Sido që të jetë, nuk ka kërkesë për asnjë lloj justifikimi në ligjin modern diplomatik dhe ndoshta kjo është mirë. Arsyeja për kundërshtimin e lidhjeve diplomatike apo për kthimin e një ambasadori të caktuar zakonisht është e qartë dhe çdo shprehje e saj mundet thjesht t’i përkeqësojë gjërat. Duhet të vihet re një dobësi tjetër e rrëfimit të Grotit mbi këtë çështje. Kjo është mangësia e tij për të bërë dallimin mes detyrimit për ta pranuar një ambasador të huaj brenda kufijve të shtetit dhe detyrimit për ta dëgjuar atë. Kjo është një lajthitje e madhe sepse edhe në fillimin e shekullit XVII një ambasador mund të “dëgjohej” pa qenë i “pranuar”, si tregoi më vonë Emerih de Vatel, një avokat tjetër i shquar ndërkombëtar që kishte shërbyer edhe si diplomat. Duke u pajtuar me Grotin që ambasadorëve mund t’u pengohej hyrja “në brendësi të vendit” nëse do të kishte arsye bindëse, Vateli prapseprap thekson se detyrimi i ndërveprimit të përbashkët është i tillë që në këto rrethana ata duhet të takohen në kufi: sovrani, thotë ai, “mund të caktojë një vend në kufi ku do të takohet i dërguari dhe do të dëgjohen propozimet e tij. I dërguari duhet të ndalet në vendin e caktuar; është e mjaftueshme që ai të dëgjohet dhe kjo është shtrirja e të drejtës së tij”. Sigurisht, telekomunikimet sot e bëjnë disi të thjeshtë për ministritë e jashtme që të përfitojnë mundësinë e dëgjimit pa nevojën që agjentët e tyre të pranohen fizikisht në një territor të huaj. Lidhja mund të bëhet gjithashtu në vende të treta, të llojit që nuk kanë qenë në kohën kur shkruante Groti, e shembulli më i qartë është Kombet e Bashkuara. Paprekshmëria e ambasadorëve Në pjesën 4 të kreut 18 të librit të dytë të De Jure Belli ac Pacis Groti vjen te pjesa më e madhe dhe më e rëndësishme e ligjit diplomatik, ndoshta më e rëndësishmja e gjithë çështjeve të ligjit ndërkombëtar të kohës së vet. Kjo është ajo që shpjegon trajtimin e veçantë t’ambasadorëve, veçanërisht kur ata akuzohen për krime të rënda - ajo që sot ne e quajmë pak a shumë “imunitet diplomatik”. Ai vëren menjëherë që kjo çështje është “më e vështirë” dhe tregon nevojën e qasjes ndaj saj përmes një dallimi kyç: “Ne duhet të flasim për ambasadorët, mandej për përcjellësit dhe pasurinë e tyre”. Sa i përket ambasadorit vetë, Groti tregon se çështja është shtrirja në të cilën ligji i kombeve i ofron atij mbrojtje të veçantë dhe mbi çfarë arsyesh. Fatkeqësisht, sipas tij, praktika e shtetit nuk jep udhëzim të qëndrueshëm dhe “mendimet e njerëzve të ditur” ndryshojnë në këtë çështje. Ai përfundon prandaj duke thënë se është e nevojshme jo vetëm të merren parasysh pikëpamjet e tyre, por gjithashtu edhe “ndërlikimet”; me fjalë të tjera, të bësh përpara dhe të sugjerosh se si duhet të jetë ligji. Pse, sa për të filluar, duhet të kenë ambasadorët privilegje të veçanta për imunitetin civil dhe kriminal? Groti përgjigjet me një gjuhë të pagabueshme moderne. Ambasadat, ngul këmbë ai, janë në të gjitha kohrat të dobishme dhe - siç u vërejt tashmë më parë në këtë krye - gjatë luftës të domosdoshme. Fatkeqësisht, vazhdon ai, siguria e tyre “vihet në gjendje tejet të rrezikshme” nëse mund të gjykohen sipas ligjeve të shtetit pritës. “Ngaqë pikëpamjet e atyre që i dërgojnë ambasadorët janë përgjithësisht të ndryshme nga pikëpamjet e tyre që i presin, dhe shpesh krejt të kundërta”, nuk është e vështirë që veprimet e tyre të bëhen të duken kriminale. Në rrethana të tilla, atëherë, ku është aq e lehtë të frikësohen ambasadorët, ka pak gjasa që të ngrihen ambasadat së pari dhe nëse ndodh kjo - mund të nxjerrim pa frikë nga ky mendim - ato nuk do të funksionojnë me dobi. Ajo që thotë Groti është se “lehtësia e ngritjes s’ambasadave nxitet më së miri duke e bërë sigurinë e tyre sa më të lartë”. Kjo është një thënie krejtësisht e qartë për atë që sot quhet teoria funksionale e privilegjeve dhe imuniteteve diplomatike: privilegjet e veçanta nevojiten nga diplomatët sepse pa to nuk mund ta kryejnë punën e tyre me dobi. Që ky ishte qëndrimi i Grotit, kjo mbështetet më tej nga përdorimi nga ai i fjalës “trillim” në trajtimin kalimtar që i bën dy teorive më popullore të kohës së vet që përdoreshin për të justifikuar trajtimin e jashtëzakonshëm t’ambasadorëve - teoritë e përfaqësimit sovran dhe jashtë-territorialitetit - edhe pse është po aq e qartë se atij i dukeshin të përshtatshme. Ajo që është e mrekullueshme në rrëfimin e Grotit është shtrirja në të cilën ai ishte përpara kohës së vet. Teoria funksionale së cilës duket qartë se i jep përparësi nuk e arriti bindshëm vendin e parë në ligjin diplomatik për pothuajse tre shekuj e gjysë të tjerë, megjithë shtytjen e mëtejshme nga Veteli në mes të shekullit XVIII, deri në kodifikimin e saj në Preambulën e Konventës së Vjenës mbi Marrëdhëniet Diplomatike më 1961. Siç shkruan Lionsi më 1953, “pikëpamja moderne… është një kthim tek ajo e Grotit”. Groti besonte, atëherë, që ambasadorëve të paditur për thyerje ligji u duheshin dhënë imunitete të veçanta nga përndjekja n’oborret vendore. Përveç kësaj, ai ofron gjykimin thelbësisht politik që “siguria e ambasadorëve është më e rëndësishme se çdo përfitim që del nga një dënim”. Prapseprap, ai është natyrisht i ndërgjegjshëm që shteti pritës e paguan një farë çmimi duke u përmbajtur nga dënimi i një ambasadori bredharak, ngaqë ligji natyror kërkon dënimin e fajtorëve kushdo qofshin ata. Edhe pse Groti i jep imunitet pothuajse të plotë ambasadorëve që dalin nga rreshti, ai nuk se sugjeron që t’u kursehet poshtërimi apo edhe dënimi; e gjitha varet mbi natyrën e veprimtarisë së tyre të paligjshme dhe, në praktikë, mbi qëndrimin e drejtuesve të tyre. Një shkelje e vogël duhet t’anashkalohet, ndërsa një më serioze duhet të shkaktojë dëbimin e ambasadorit. “Nëse krimi do të jetë veçanërisht i tmerrshëm dhe që duket qartë se i ka shkaktuar dëm shtetit”, thotë Groti, “ambasadori duhet të kthehet tek ai që e dërgoi, me kërkesën që ai të dënohet apo të dorëzohet dënim në shtetin pritës. Nëse do të kundërshtohen këto kërkesa, siç kishte ndodhur më herët sipas Xhentilit (edhe te romakët e virtytshëm), “mund t’arrihet dënimi me luftë për të si miratues krimi”. Në “nevojë të skajshme”, kur veprimi i një ambasadori prodhon “një rrezik kërcënues të menjëhershëm” për shtetin (për shembull duke nxitur kryengritjen), ai mund “të burgoset dhe të pyetet”. Një ambasador mund të vritet vetëm nëse ai “do të përpiqet me forcë t’armatosur”, e edhe atëherë “jo me ndëshkim, por me gjykim të rregullt”. Vikeforti Një udhërrëfyes për praktikën diplomatike Përfshirja e Vikefortit në veprimet dhe reagimet e jetës publike del qartë në të gjitha që ka shkruar. Interesat e tij shkonin nga çështjet “e brendshme”, “federale” dhe deri te ato “të jashtme” dhe ëndja e tij ndaj shijeve të larta të sjelljes njerëzore të kujton Makiavelin, vërtetësia e të cilit atij i pëlqente. Si Makiaveli, s’ishte se ai thjesht gëzohej tek vëzhgonte se si e dokumentonte politika natyrën njerëzore. Në mes të rrjedhës së ngjarjeve jo gjithçka lëvizte nëpër qarqe. Zhvillime të reja ndodhnin nga kokëfortësia e vjetër e sunduesve që rivalizonin me njëri-tjetrin për pushtet e prestigj, pasuri e zotërime. N’Evropën e shekullit XVII asnjë sundues apo shtetas s’mund të mos e kishte parasysh luftën dhe hallet që i shkaktonte ajo sovranëve të mësuar me gjykimin e saj si sport mbretërish dhe si mjeti i tyre vendimtar për dëshminë e aftësisë. Risia që e tërhoqi Vikefortin, gjithsesi, nuk kishte të bënte me trazirat e mëdha të luftës, por me paqen. Ose përndryshe, me atë se si dy shekujt e shkuar të marrëdhënieve paqësore të shteteve filluan t’organizohen rreth praktikës së re të diplomacisë së përhershme. Dërgimi dhe pritja e ambasadorëve është po aq e vjetër sa bashkëveprimi i njësive të veçanta politike, por ajo që Vikefortit iu duk e habitshme ishte shtrirja në të cilën pothuajse shumica, megjithëse jo në të gjithë shtetet e Evropës, e të dërguarve tashti pritej të rrinin në vendet e tyre për disa vjet në një herë të vetme. Prania e tyre brenda shteteve të tjera ka pushuar së qeverisuri nga nevojat e politikës. Vetëm në kohën e luftës tashmë ishte praktikë për të mos pasur lidhje të përhershme diplomatike. Vikeforti nuk mëtoi t’ishte i pari që vërejti një zhvillim që tashmë ishte bërë i zakonshëm në zhvillimin e punëve të jashtme. Ajo që duket ta ketë nxitur të shkruante Ambasadori dhe detyrat e tij ishte mungesat në një literaturë tashmë të bollshme. Vikeforti duket të jetë shkrimtari i parë mbi diplomacinë i ndërgjegjshëm që historia e saj e fundit përfshinte përpjekje të papërshtatshme vetë-shpjegimi. Afër fillimit të traktatit të vet ai përmend dy shkrimtarë më të hershëm, italianin Karlo Paskuale dhe spanjollin De Vera. Ishte ky i fundit që shërbeu si shkas për të. Botuar më 1620, El Embajador i De Verës u përkthye në frëngjisht si Le Perfait Ambassadeur dhe n’atë formë u bë doracaku më i njohur i llojit të vet. Megjithëse De Vera i trajtoi ambasadorët e përhershëm si fakt të mirëqenë, Vikeforti e hodhi poshtë idenë e tij si të pavlerë dhe me drejtë. Një nga temat e pëlqyera të Rilindjes kishte qenë “Pasqyra e princave” që përvijonte cilësitë e dëshirueshme në një sundues të virtytshëm, dhe ndërkohë që kjo literaturë u rrit ajo prodhoi një nënndarje që merrej me ambasadorin. Kritika e Vikefortit është që në përshkrimin e një sjelljeje ideale, kërkesat e veçanta dhe gjithnjë e më të specializuara të një veprimtarie të veçantë humbën në ligjërimet zyrtare morale. Ndërmjet viteve 1625 dhe 1700 u botuan diku rreth 153 libra mbi “diplomacinë”, prej të cilëve 114 ishin tituj të rinj. Jo të gjithë prej këtyre ishin për t’u hedhur poshtë, megjithëse shumë ishin. Përveç se ishte i pari i shkruar në frëngjisht prej traktatit të Zhan Hotman de Vilersit të vitit 1604, Ambasadori dhe detyrat e tij ishte një përpjekje e ndërgjegjshme për t’anashkaluar spekullimet në favor të një rrëfimi se si është në praktikë një i dërguar i suksesshëm. Kaptina e fundit e librit të tij është një shpjegim mbi diplomatët që pëlqente më shumë, shumicën prej të cilëve dukej se i njihte. Metoda e tij është të përcaktojë figurën e të dërguarit jo me referencë ndaj standardeve të vëna nga arsyetimet morale, por mbi bazën e arritjeve. Kjo është shpesh një dredhi e atyre që e rendisin suksesin mbi parimin, për në rastin e Vikefortit e kundërta e një “ambasadori të përkryer” nuk është një opportunist dredharak, por më fort dikush që zhytet në dijeninë e interesave afatgjata të shtetit të tij dhe të të tjerëve dhe që zotëron ndershmëri, besnikëri, maturi e gjykim të mirë. Një pjesë e mirë e literaturës mbi ambasadorin që Vikeforti e hodhi poshtë ishte punë juristësh, një lloj të cilin ai e pëlqente pak. Edhe ata e kishin ndrydhur subjektin në shtjellimet e statusit ligjor të një të dërguari me pasojën që “detyrat” e tij ishin lënë të pashqyrtuar. Vikeforti dëshironte ta ndryshonte vatrën e interesit duke sugjeruar që qëllimi i diplomacisë, arsyeja për pasjen e ambasadorëve të përhershëm dhe për rrethimin e tyre me mbrojtje ligjore, duhej të kërkohej përtej ligjit. Duke i bërë të sigurta shkëmbimet e nevojshme të lidhjeve ndërkombëtare, droit des gens apo “ligji i kombeve” i shërbente një qëllimi politik. Ndoshta ngaqë ndjenjat e tij anti-katolike dhe anti-spanjolle janë të theksuara, Vikeforti nuk përmend as Vitoria-n e as Suarez-in. Për dallim, ai njeh figurën e madhe të bashkëkombasit të tij, Grotit, me djalin e të cilit ishte mik. Edhe këtu ai kishte vërejtje. Groti s’ishte bindur që zhvendosja prej diplomacisë me hope n’atë të përhershme ishte e dëshirueshme ose e pashmangshme (shih faqet më parë), një mosbesim që vuri në pyetje propozimin qendror të Ambasadorit dhe detyrave të tij. Dallimet e tyre, gjithsesi, shkonin më thellë dhe përfshinin prirje krejt të kundërta. Megjithëse më vonë i nderuar si “ati i Ligjit Ndërkombëtar”, botëkuptimi i Grotit ishte, në themel, i drejtuar kah e shkuara. Si shumë shkrimtarë të Rilindjes, burimet që ai citonte si dëshmi të një jus inter gentes ishin në masë prej shkrimtarëve latinë dhe grekë të kohëve klasike. S’është shumë e qartë se ç’mëtojnë të përcaktojnë referencat e tij të shumëfishta. Nëse ato përdoren në mbështetje të ligjeve t’arsyes së drejtë kjo vetëm sa bashkon vështirësitë e njohura me mendimin e ligjit natyror; si mund ta vendosë arsyeja ligjin ndërmjet shteteve kur arsyeja e vetme që ndjekin shtetet zakonisht është raison d’état? Ajo që bën përshtypje në mendimin e Vikefortit është që ai as që shqetësohet të merret me këtë pikëpamje. Si Makiaveli, shkrimet e të cilit i pëlqente tepër, më fort se të shtjellonte kundër mendimeve që i gjykonte të gabuara s’i mori parasysh. Parapëlqeu ta gjente dëshminë e ligjit të kombeve jo në ligjet e nënkuptuara të natyrës por në sjelljen e dukshme të shteteve. Në këtë drejtim, vëzhgimet e tij mbi zbatimin e traktateve dhe doktrina e raison d’état-it e përdorur nga princat e kohës së tij flasin vetë: “Dylli e pergamena s’janë veçse flakë kashte dhe ata duket se krenohen duke e tejkaluar politikanin fiorentin, në gjithçka që thotë, lidhur me maksimat më vdekjeprurëse të njerëzve më të këqij”. Duke shpjeguar se princat i zbatojnë traktatet vetëm kur kjo është n’interesin e tyre, Vikeforti thotë me miratim të qartë që “princat janë të detyruar ndaj nënshtetasve të tyre, e kjo është përtej çdo krahasimi shumë më e fortë sesa detyrimi nga hyrjet n’aleanca, sado të rrepta të jenë këto”. Ai shpejton prapseprap të theksojë se vetëm “nevoja” mund ta shfajësojë një princ që e hedh poshtë një traktat, ngaqë kur kjo bëhet nga teka do të thotë të “fyesh besimin publik dhe të shkatërrosh themelet e gjithë punëve që princat janë të detyruar të zhvillojnë me njëri-tjetrin”. Ky shqetësim me botën sipër tij ndihmon të shpjegohet se pse ai i përdori shkrimtarët klasikë kaq rrallë si autoritete dhe doli nga vetvetja e zakonshme për t’arsyetuar në një gjuhë rruge. Shtetet po fillonin gjithnjë e më shumë të përdornin frëngjishten para latinishtes në zhvillimin e punëve të tyre. Ndërsa Groti kishte dyshime për të dërguarit e përhershëm pjesërisht sepse s’i shihte kund në literaturën klasike, ajo që i hynte në punë Vikefortit ishte që ata kishin lindur në kohët “moderne” si përgjigje e kërkesave të jetës publike. Më përgjithësisht, këto kërkesa ishin prejardhja dhe raison d’être* e krejt ligjit të kombeve. Kjo ishte bërë me pëlqimin e shteteve. Në dallim me Bodin-in, veprën e të cilit e njihte, Vikeforti e trajtoi ligjin e kombeve si sundues mbi ligjin civil dhe atë kishtar bash pse asnjë grup gjykatësish apo një sovran i vetëm s’mund ta ndryshonte për t’iu përshtatur synimeve të veta. N’atë kuptim ai ishte një ligj sipër dhe ndërmjet shteteve sepse të gjitha shtetet - ose të gjitha shtetet e qytetëruara - kishin interes të përbashkët në mbështetjen e “shoqërisë civile” që ishte mes tyre. Për këtë arsye metoda e Vikefortit është e pandashme nga kumti i tij. Ambasadori dhe detyrat e tij është një traktat i gjatë, i dendur, por i drejtpërdrejtë, i përbërë në pjesën më të madhe nga vajtjet para-mbrapa në mbi dy shekuj historie me qëllim të përpilimit të mëtimit që një praktikë e veçantë ishte bërë rregull, pjesë e ligjit të kombeve. Ai ka mbështetje të mirë kur rikujton ngjarjet e shekullit të vet, njohja e të cilave nga ai është e habitshme. Arritja e tij intelektuale nuk është më me pak vlera për t’u përmendur. Ajo shërben për të mbushur hendekun mes praktikave të shtetit të kohës së paqes, deri atëherë shumë të paformuluara, dhe arsyetimit spekulativ e të vjetër të shumë publicistëve të tjerë. Duke pasur në mendje titullin e librit të vitit 1917 t’Ernest Satovit (shih Kreun 7), mund të thuash se Ambasadori dhe detyrat e tij është udhëzuesi i parë për praktikën diplomatike të sistemit evropian të shteteve siç është përkufizuar ky nga Kongresi i Vestfalisë. Një nga ambicjet e Vikefortit, që burgosja s’e la ta ndiqte, ka qenë përpilimi i një përmbledhjeje të traktateve të fundit. Megjithatë, dy kaptina në Librin e Dytë të traktatit të tij përmbajnë një hetim t’atyre që ai i gjykonte si më të rëndësishmit. Me gjasë e bërë vetëm nga kujtesa, kjo është gjithsesi një arritje, por rëndësia e kësaj për ne shtrihet në arsyen e tij për të ndërmarrë një sipërmarrje të tillë herkuliane. Si bibliofil që ishte, arsyet e tij ishin më shumë praktike se historiografike. Ai besonte që përmbajtja e traktateve ndërmjet shteteve jepte regjistrimin më të mirë t’interesave të tyre dhe nga kjo mjetin më të mirë për shtetarët dhe të dërguarit që kërkonin udhëzim në zhvillimin e punëve të jashtme. Traktatet paraqisnin një përmbledhje të shprehjeve sipas së cilave shtetet me ose pa vullnet bashkëjetonin me njëri-tjetrin. Prandaj shihet qartë që përmbledhjet e mëdha të traktateve lidhur me emrat e Dumont-it dhe Lajbnicit filluan të dukeshin në shtyp shpejt pas vdekjes së Vikefortit. Në të njëjtën kohë, shtëpitë botuese t’Evropës ishin të zëna me botimin e shumë bibliografive, historive si dhe letërkëmbimeve diplomatike, ku të gjitha ishin lëndë e parë për ata që si Vikeforti dëshironin ta bazonin dijeninë e tyre të sistemit të shteteve mbi praktikën e shteteve. Ai sigurisht do të kishte gjetur ngushëllim në faktin që pasardhësi i tij më i famshëm në gjininë e librave mbi diplomacinë, Fransua Kalieri, De la Manière de négocier avec les souverains e të cilit u botua më 1716 (shih Kreun 6), e ka pasur në dorë librin e tij. Ndoshta deri në pikën që, kur ministri i jashtëm francez Torsi themeloi të parën Akademi Politike për trajnimin e diplomatëve në vitet e fundit të sundimit të Luigjit XIV, planprogrami i saj (që përfshinte Ambasadorin dhe detyrat e tij) ishte përvijuar rreth studimit të traktateve. N’atë kohë metoda diplomatike franceze ishte bërë model për gjithë Evropën dhe deri në shkallën që ndërmjet tyre Vikeforti dhe Kalieri formuluan botëkuptimin e saj, traktatet e tyre paraqesin teorinë diplomatike të ancient régime. Vikeforti shkruan: Ambasadori… duhet të ketë një ngjyresë aktori dhe unë duhet të shtoj këtu që ndoshta në krejt punët e botës nuk ka një personazh më komik sesa ambasadori. Nuk ka teatër më shembullor sesa një oborr; as nuk ka tjetërkund komedi përveçse aty ku aktorët duken më pak nga ç’janë në të vërtetë siç janë ambasadorët gjatë negociatave të tyre, dhe s’është askush tjetër që përfaqëson personazhe më të rëndësishme se ata. Morali i kësaj mund të keqkuptohet lehtë. Neve na thuhet se ngaqë jeta publike ndodh në një shkallë vegimi njerëzor, duhet t’i marrim me rezerva format dhe rregullat e sjelljes së saj si thjesht shfaqje të përvijuara të mashtrojnë të pamaturit dhe të dëfrejnë leshkot. Sugjerohet që të veprosh në publik, në luftë a në paqe, në nivelin e ulët e të lartë të pushtetit nënkupton marrjen si të mirëqenë të pjesëve të parashkruara. Si mundet ndryshe, për shembull, një ambasador të përfaqësojë sovranin e tij përveç se duke “aktruar”, duke vepruar në përputhje me një pjesë që i është dhënë përkohësisht? Duke qenë egoist, Vikeforti ishte i paduruar me shkallën në të cilën oborret dhe fisnikët thitheshin n’aktrim në kurriz të skenarit. Duke e qortuar praktikën diplomatike t’oborrit papnor, ai shkruan se ajo “përbëhet vetëm nga ceremonitë”. Prapseprap, “skenari” i punëve të jashtme t’Evropës së shekullit XVII ishte shkruar nga monarkë të famshëm për “qëndrimin mbi dinjitetin e tyre”. Dhe ndoshta është me vlerë të kujtohemi se megjithëse shekulli XX e hodhi poshtë monarkizmin dhe takëmet e tij të sjelljeve aristokratike, përfaqësuesit diplomatikë të demokracive liberale e popullore nuk janë më pak të përpiktë në mbrojtjen e dinjitetit të kombeve. Dëshira e Vikefortit për të qenë i drejtë si ndaj anës përfaqësuese të diplomacisë ashtu edhe ndaj përdorimit të saj për ndjekjen e interesave të shtetit shtrihet deri te vetë ngrehina e librit: vëllimi i parë përqendrohet mbi të parën ndërsa pjesa e dytë zgjatet mbi “detyrat” e një të dërguari. Nëse dallimi nuk vepron mirë kjo është ndoshta e vërtetë në jetë, por përpjekja jep një ndjesi disi të palëvizshme të çështjes në tërësi. Edhe mendje më të mëdha se Vikeforti sigurisht që s’kanë mundur të tregojnë saktë se si përzihen “dukjet” me “vërtetësinë”. Ose se si mund të nxirren dallime pa ndarë - e prandaj pa shtrembëruar - atë që përvojësohet si një tërësi e përkryer. Vikeforti ecën më sigurtë në përshkrimin e karakterit të dallueshëm të një të dërguari diplomatik. Një ambasador s’është as deputet e as delegat, detyrat e tij kërkojnë një ndërthurje dijenie, aftësie e maturie që mund të t’i japë një trajnim i mirë. Përveç se për pritjet ceremoniale, Vikeforti nuk mendon se fisnikëria të bën diplomat të mirë. Fisnikët priren të jenë mendjemëdhenj dhe tepër të pushtuar nga pëlqimi për luftën. Sa i përket klerikëve, ngaqë dijenia e kërkuar është e kësaj bote, ngaqë nuk është e lehtë të dënohen, dhe ngaqë - siç tregojnë venedikasit e mençur - dhembshuria natyrore për një vend dhe shqetësimi për t’ardhmen e tij që të jepet nga fëmijët atyre iu është mohuar për shkak të beqarisë së kërkuar, ata nuk janë të mirë në diplomaci. Për të parën e këtyre arsyeve, njerëzit e dhënë pas librave janë gjithashtu të papërshtatshëm. Një temperament dogmatik apo grindavec shkon keq me kërkimin e ujdisë. Mendjet e mëdha dhe ndjenja praktike rrallë rrinë bashkë. Groti ishte më i mirë si dijetar sesa si ambasador. Në të njëjtën mënyrë tregtia jep një shkollim të dobët në mjeshtëritë e nevojshme sepse dashuria për përfitim ka pak të bëjë me përfaqësimin e një sovrani dhe zbatimin e interesave të tij. S’është e habitshme se përgatitja më e mirë zyrtare është njohja më fort e historisë të fundit sesa asaj klasike. Është e vështirë të mos vihet re se si gremiset Vikeforti në shumë nga gabimet e njëjta që ai është i prirur për t’ia vënë re të tjerëve. Përpjekja për të renditur cilësitë e shquara të përshtatshme për një të dërguar prodhon një të vërtetë të rëndomtë dhe ai me mençuri parapëlqen me raste të mbështetet mbi Maximes të La Rochefoucauld-it për pasqyrime aksiomatike mbi natyrën njerëzore. Vikeforti nuk ia del të shprehë se në diplomaci, ashtu si në politikë, nuk ka ndërrues për të vërtetën. Pa disa masa besimi të përcaktuar se fjalët duhen besuar, dhe prej këndej që këto fjalë të mund të përdoren si udhëzues të sigurtë për vepra, zor se mund të ketë ndonjë gjë të quajtur veprim i qëllimshëm që përfshin ndërveprimin me të tjerët. Një i dërguar, vëren me vend Vikeforti, që ka besimin e sovranit të tij dhe t’atij ku është i dërguar, gjendet në një vend të veçantë për të mbështetur “shoqërinë civile” të shteteve evropiane. Satovi T. G. Ote “mentis subtilitate curiosa sicco lumine ingenii praestit” “Tradita”, thuhet të ketë thënë Gustav Mahler-i, “është Schlamperei”. Cilado qoftë vlefshmëria e kësaj thënieje në çështjet muzikore, në jetën politike shpesh kakofonike tradita është patjetër një faktor që duhet marrë parasysh, e askund më shumë sesa në diplomaci. Duke pasqyruar mbi natyrën e diplomacisë, Harold Nikolsoni njehsoi disa tradita kombëtare tepër të veçanta të diplomacisë evropiane. Për versionin britanik ai tha se përfaqësuesit e saj jashtë shfaqin pak nisma, nuk lodhen t’u bëjnë përshtypje të tjerëve me shkëlqimin e tyre intelektual dhe janë me gjithë mend jo-përfytyrues, të painformuar, të fjetur e të ngadaltë. Nga ana tjetër… diplomati britanik është jashtëzakonisht i mirinformuar, ia del të përftojë dhe ta mbajë besimin e qeverive të huaja, është gjakftohtë në kohë krize dhe pothuajse gjithmonë ia del mbanë. Ajo që Nikolsoni la jashtë në këtë listë mbresëlënëse është një anë e traditës diplomatike britanike përfaqësues i shquar i së cilës ishte vetë: tradita e saj letrare. Në këtë, diplomacia britanike është me gjasë e pakrahasueshme. Ndryshe nga elefantët e vjetër, diplomatët britanikë rrallë tërhiqen nga tufa për të vdekur të vetmuar në pension. Në vend të kësaj ata i kthehen asaj për të cilën janë ushtruar: shkrimit. Shumica shkruajnë kujtimet. Këto formojnë deri tani pjesën më të madhe të prurjes letrare të diplomatëve në pension. Prej mesit të shekullit XIX, secili brez i ri diplomatësh ka dhënë ndihmesë në këtë. Ndoshta një nga përfaqësuesit më të shquar të traditës letrare të diplomacisë britanike ishte Sër Ernest Satov. Oeuvre e tij letrare përfshinte kujtimet, studimet historike, kulturore e filologjike si dhe shkrime mbi natyrën e diplomacisë dhe mbi çështjet e ndryshme të ligjit ndërkombëtar. Satovi ishte sipas të gjitha gjasave figurë e ndritur në shërbimin diplomatik të kohës së tij. Me prejardhje pjesërisht suedeze dhe gjermano-veriore, ai lindi në një familje nonkonformiste* më 1843. Mill Hill School dhe University College i Londrës plotësuan arsimimin e tij rreptësisht puritan luteran, megjithëse institucioni i fundit ia zgjeroi botëkuptimin. Karriera profesionale e Satovit filloi më 1861, kur si gjuhëtar i shkëlqyer fitoi vendin e parë në një konkurs të Forin Ofisit** për përkthim në Kinë e Japoni. Me dëshirën e tij ai u caktua në shërbimin konsullor japonez. Narrative of the Earl of Elgin’s Mission to China and Japan e Lorenc Olifantit ia kishte ndezur magjepsjen për Japoninë dhe Azinë Lindore që do ta shoqëronte gjatë gjithë jetës; një rrëfim mbi dërgatën e Kapiten Metju Perrit ia thelloi atë. Më vonë për Satovin u mëtua që ka qenë japonofili më i madh i Britanisë. Përkushtimi i tij më i madh ndaj Japonisë, megjithëse i mbështjellë me fshehtësinë më të rreptë për një kohë të gjatë, ishte krijimi i një familjeje me një “grua sipas zakonit”, me të cilën pati dy djem. Pa dyshim, Satovi ishte një nga diplomatët më t’informuar në Lindje. Shoku i tij i vjetër dhe kolegu i legatës së Tokios, Lord Redesdejll, i nderoi kështu aftësitë akademike dhe diplomatike të tij: Herri Parksi ambasadori britanik në vitet 1860 kishte në krah një njeri me aftësi të jashtëzakonshme si z. Satov. Ishte ai që fshiu nga faqja e dheut gjithë pëlhurat e merimangave të diplomacisë së vjetër hollandeze dhe me një studim të kujdesshëm të historisë, zakoneve e traditave japoneze, kuptoi dhe i dha vlerë të vërtetë gjendjes së Shogunit… Por kjo nuk ishte e gjitha. Dijenia e tij vërtet e thellë e gjuhës, ndërthurur me kujdesin e madh dhe ndershmërinë e tejpashme, e kishte aftësuar të krijonte lidhje miqësore me shumicën e drejtuesve në vend; duke arritur kështu, edhe pse i ri, në një vend që ishte me përfitime të pallogaritshme për shefin e tij. Vitet 1860 ishin kohë të bukura për të riun Satov. Ai arriti në Japoni në një pikë thelbësore kthese në historinë e këtij vendi. Procesi i hapjes së Japonisë ndaj perëndimit sapo kishte filluar. Por këto vite ishin gjithashtu të rrezikshme për të huajt. Më shumë se një herë Satovi i shpëtoi për një qime sulmeve nga shpatarët e frikshëm japonezë. Ai e përfshiu rrëfimin e tij për këtë periudhë në kujtimet e tij, Një diplomat në Japoni, dhe në ndihmesën e tij më të hershme për Historinë moderne të Kembrixhit. 1970-a ishte një dhjetëvjeçar kur Satovi mori namin e një dijetari të shquar japonez dhe të një orientalisti të shquar me një varg studimesh mbi pamje të ndryshme të kulturës, historisë e filologjisë japoneze dhe t’Azisë juglindore. Në mesin e bashkëkohësve të vet, dija e tij për japonishten ishte “praktikisht e pakrahasueshme”. Ai është quajtur “një nga Etërit Themelues të japonologjisë moderne”. Përgjatë karrierës së vet, që e çoi edhe në Bangkok, Montevideo, Tangier dhe përfundimisht si ambasador fuqiplotë në Tokio e Pekin, Satovi i ruajti interesat e veta prej dijetari. Këto jo se kufizoheshin në çështjet aziatike. Më 1876 e harxhoi pushimin duke ndjekur ligjërata mbi historinë së drejtës romake n’Universitetin e Marburgut në Gjermani; më 1883, përsëri gjatë pushimeve, kaloi një provim jurisprudence në Londër; ndërsa tre vjet më vonë u bë avokat. Interesat e tjera të Satovit ishin në çështjet e krishtërimit, historisë e letërsisë evropiane dhe në çështjet e ligjit ndërkombëtar. Mbi të gjitha, Satovi ishte gjuhëtar i shkëlqyer. Në kohë të ndryshme të karrierës kishte studiuar latinishten, greqishten, gjermanishten, hollandishten, frëngjishten, japonishten, kinezishten mandarine, spanjishten, koreançen, italishten, portugalishten, mançunë, siamezen dhe rusishten. Ditarët e tij janë të mbushur me shprehje të huaja e citime letrare. Duke regjistruar, për shembull, takimin e tij të parë me mikun e tij dalë në pension, historianin Harold Temperlej, ai vërejti se “historia ishte Fach i tij fusha e tij”. Ai kuptonte mirë edhe muzikën e artet. Katolicizmi i interesave të tij, erudicioni, dituria, si dhe kujdesi e aftësia e tij diplomatike nuk munguan t’u linin mbresë bashkëkohësve të tij. Baroni d’Anethan, kolegu belg në Tokio, e përshkroi si “një burrë të gjatë, të dobët, me pamje të lodhur, me fytyrë intelektuale dhe kërrusjen e një dijetari”. Sër Ejr Krout, zyrtarit të Forin Ofisit që e shoqëroi Satovin në konferencën e dytë të paqes në Hagë më 1907, i la shumë më pak mbresa, megjithëse ia pranoi dijen. Gjatë zhvillimit të punimeve të konferencës, Krou u rrëfye se i ishte dorëzuar plotësisht Satovit. Mund të them vetëm që mendja e tij është bërë krejtësisht kineze kaq shpejt nga librat, studimet, kopshtet e lulet, fusha në të cilat është kënaqësi të flasësh me të. Por kur vjen puna te kuptimi i ligjeve të kontrabandës apo të të drejtave e detyrimeve t’asnjanësve dhe çështjeve të tilla të thata të tregtisë, kthesa në mendjen e tillë është e tillë që askush s’mund ta kuptojë. Udhëzuesi: Satovi dhe praktika diplomatike Vërejtjet e Krout ishin disi të padrejta mbi njeriun Satov, por më shumë t’atilla për Satovin dijetar të diplomacisë. Ky i fundit lidhet më shumë me titullin e veprës së tij më të famshme, Guide to Diplomatic Practice (Udhëzues për praktikën diplomatike-B.K.). Udhëzuesi, shpesh referuar thjesht si “Satovi”, i siguroi autorit të tij namin e pushtetit drejtues në gjuhën angleze mbi praktikën e teorinë e diplomacisë. Kur u botua së pari më 1917, Udhëzuesi menjëherë u brohorit gjerësisht. Tetëdhjetë vjet më vonë, dhe tashti në botimin e pestë të rishikuar, Udhëzuesi ende shihet si një paraqitje klasike e diplomacisë. Literaturë G. R. Berixh, Moris Kins-Soper dhe T. G. Ote Teoria diplomatike prej Makiavelit te Kisinxheri Titulli i origjinalit: Diplomatic Theory from Machiavelli to Kissinger/G. R. Berridge, Maurice Keens-Soper and T. G. Otte © G. R. Berridge, Maurice Keens-Soper and T. G. Otte 2001 Botuar së pari nga Palgrave më 2001 Makiaveli G. R. Berrixh an:Diplomazia ar:دبلوماسية az:Diplomatiya bat-smg:Dipluomatėjė be:Дыпламатыя be-x-old:Дыпляматыя bg:Дипломация bs:Diplomatija ca:Diplomàcia cs:Diplomacie cy:Diplomyddiaeth da:Diplomati de:Diplomatie el:Διπλωματικές σχέσεις en:Diplomacy eo:Diplomatio es:Diplomacia et:Diplomaatia eu:Diplomazia fa:دیپلماسی fi:Diplomatia fr:Diplomatie fur:Diplomazie gl:Diplomacia he:דיפלומטיה hi:राजनय hr:Diplomacija hu:Diplomácia id:Diplomasi io:Diplomaco is:Ríkiserindrekstur it:Diplomazia ja:外交 ko:외교 la:Diplomatia lt:Diplomatija lv:Diplomātija mk:Дипломатија ms:Diplomasi mwl:Diplomacie nap:Dipromazzia nl:Diplomatie nn:Diplomati no:Diplomati pl:Dyplomacja pt:Diplomacia ro:Diplomaţie ru:Дипломатия sah:Дипломатия sc:Tratamentu scn:Dipromazzìa sh:Diplomacija simple:Diplomacy sk:Diplomacia sl:Diplomacija sr:Diplomatija sv:Diplomati sw:Diplomasia ta:பண்ணுறவாண்மை th:การทูต tl:Diplomasya tr:Diplomasi uk:Дипломатія vi:Ngoại giao war:Diplomasya zh:外交 zh-min-nan:Goā-kau zh-yue:外交